My Immortal
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all of my childish fears. And if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone.


Song fic

_My Immortal_

Sua cabeça rodava, girava e dava cambalhotas. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, tudo pareceu estranhamente claro de mais. Demorou muito até que percebesse estar na sala comunal da Corvinal. E demorou mais um pouco para que percebesse que havia dormido em um dos largos sofás de estofado azul.

Mas não demorou muito para lembrar o motivo de ter dormido ali. Meio em camera lenta, levou as mãos até a testa e pressionou-a levemente com os polegares. Tudo estava dolorido. Desde a nuca até os olhos que pareciam estranhamente inchados. O restante de seu corpo estava mole. Era como se tivesse pego um grande resfriado.

Mas quem dera aquilo fosse apenas um resfriado. Mas não era...e ele sabia que aquela ressaca iria demorar para passar...

Escoregou as mãos até os olhos e pressionou-os com força. Tudo o que estava acontecendo...tudo o que sempre aconteceu. Ele simplesmente estava cansado do tudo...inclusive de estar ali.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Lentamente as imagens da noite anterior voltaram à cabeça de Pedro Ravenclaw como se fossem cenas de um filme. Um drama. Sentiu o canto dos olhos arderem. "Não! Não vou chorar". Tentou levantar-se, mas suas pernas pareciam bambas, como se fossem feitas de gelatina. Após varias tentativas, conseguiu firmar-se em pé.

O que ele precisava naquele instante era de um banho e um pouco de comida. O resto ele daria um jeito depois. Sempre havia dado. E talvez fosse esse pensamento que lhe mantesse em pé todas as vezes que o mundo resolvia desabar ao seu redor.

"Não foi a primeira nem vai ser a ultima vez" Pensava enquanto seguia arrastando os pés até a porta do dormitório. "Não adianta ficar derrotado por isso."

E foi pensando nisso que conseguiu parar embaixo do chuveiro, mesmo de roupa e deixou a água gelada cair sobre a cabeça.

Meia hora depois, Pedro estava sentado na mesa da Corvinal, a aparência um pouco melhor. O rosto ainda apresentava os sinais da ressaca e olheiras muito escuras emolguravam seus olhos. O longo cabelo negro que ia até a metade das costas estava desgrenhado e pingava água. Mas ao menos as vestes não estavam amassadas. E a gravata azul e bronze da Corvinal estava colocada no lugar certo.

Ignorando os comentarios que faziam à seu respeito e os olhares curiosos, tentou comer algo. Mas seu estomago parecia não realizar mais essa função. Logo, sua boca também não queria mastigar. E sem nenhuma razão aparente, todo o seu sistema digestivo estava em greve.

—Melhor não forças as coisas.— Murmurou, pousando a torrada intocada no prato.

Quase magneticamente, seu olhar foi atraido até a porta de entrada do salão principal. Seu coração deu um salto doloroso no peito, fazendo sua cabeça latejar e a visão sair um pouco de foco. Ela vinha...junto com ele. Um casal. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes...e um rapaz de pele morena, cabelos negros, espetados e fisico bem desenvolvido. Conversavam sobre algo. Riam. E ele fazia questão de beijar-la a cada meio milionesimo de segundo.

Eram o motivo daquela ferida aberta...que parecia não poder ser fechada. E que o tempo nunca iria curar.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Com um pouco de força de vontade, voltou o olhar para a mesa e concentrou-se em sua torrada. Forçou um pouco para dentro da boca e mastigou. Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu que eles se despediam com um longo beijo, no meio do salão principal, antes dele ir para a mesa da Grifinória e ela ir sentar-se na mesa da Corvinal.

Empurrou mais um pedaço da torrada na boca e mastigou a contra gosto. Seu estomago embrulhavae revirava, como se fosse fazer toda a comida voltar. Respirou fundo e virou metade do suco de abobora que havia no calice, garganga à baixo.

—Bom dia.—Disse a voz de uma garota, sentando ao seu lado.

Não houve resposta. Havia sua garganta também entrado em greve? Não. Ele simplesmente não sentia a menor vontade de responder à ela. Empurrou o ultimo pedaço para dentro da boca e bebeu o resto do suco, levantando-se da mesa, empurrando o banco com um pouco mais de força do que era necessario. Lançou um breve olhar rancoroso para ela, antes de dirigir-se à saida do salão principal.

Quando afastou-se o suficiente do castelo, já não sentia as pernas. Um calor subia desde seu peito até a traqueia. Cada vez que inspirava o ar, parecia que tudo queimava por dentro. Então, sem a menor explicação, soltou um grito de furia, assustando alguns passaros que estavam pousados sobre os galhos de uma árvore proxima.

Aquilo tudo estava lhe doendo muito. Por mais que ele repetisse que já havia acontecido, que tudo iria passar, aquela ferida queimava. Ele sempre havia dado tudo de si por ela. Sempre estava ao seu lado. E ela sempre lhe deixava. E levava tudo nele.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And i've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

—Vai fugir de mim sempre ou é só porque hoje é o primeiro dia?—A voz dela soou logo à suas costas.

Lentamente ele virou-se. Estava parada, olhando para ele com o olhar irônico e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Aquilo tudo que havia acontecido, novamente passou diante de seus olhos, como uma dolorosa retrospectiva.

—Eu não...—Ele fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o canto da boca.—lhe devo nenhuma satisfação. Se eu quiser ficar assim com você, vou ficar e...não te interessa.

—Claro que me interesa.—A garota franziu a testa.—Eu gosto de você e...

—AH! Claro! Me adora!—Disse, irônico. Sua voz era carregada de uma amargura notavel.—Eu notei isso.

—O que vo...

—Ainda tem a cara de me perguntar o que quero dizer?!—Seu tom de voz era alterado.—Por favor! Não se faça de inocente!

—Eu não estou me...

—Você me enganou, droga!—Ele virou de costas para ela, a voz levemente tremula.—Você me cativou e depois me deixou preso a você. E simplesmente me abandona como se não hovesse acontecido exatamente nada! Você simplesmente me deixou insano.

—Eu não...

—Você sim! Querendo ou não você sempre me prende!—Praticamente gritando, balançou a cabeça negativamente, com força.—Você sempre me prende e depois me abandona! Me deixa apenas com tua voz roubando minha sanidade! Merda, Liv! Isso machuca, sabia?!

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Seguiu-se um longo e doloroso silêncio. Ele de costas para ela, não via sua expressão. Mas o proprio fazia forças para não chorar. Ele não podia simplesmente esquecer que ela havia lhe trocado. Ou pior. Lhe enganado por tanto tempo. Como podia ter sido tão cego?!

—Eu não queria que você pensasse assim.—Sua voz era visivelmente controlada e as palavras eram milimetricamente medidas.

—E como eu deveria pensar?—Voltou a falar baixo, mas ainda com aquela nota de raiva e amargura na voz.—Existe outra maneira de enxergar as coisas se não essa?

—Eu não sei, eu...

—Tudo o que eu consigo ver é que você me enganou por muito tempo.—Deixou uma risada irônica escapar pelo nariz, ainda de costas para ela.—Se você simplesmente tivesse dito que não queria mais nada. E que queria ficar com o Lucius, eu teria entendido. Mas você me enganou, Liv.

Mais uma vez aquele silêncio carregado apossou-se deles. Era como se ambos estivessem revivendo cada momento até a noite de ontem.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

—Você deveria apenas ter sido sincera.—Murmurou, olhando para baixo. Quase não havia lhe encarado durante a conversa.—Eu não suporto traições. Até porque eu não sei o que fiz para ter merecido isso.

—Ninguém disse que você merecia...

—Ótimo.—Riu irônico, olhando para os lados.—Quer dizer que fez tudo isso apenas para me machucar?

—Não!—Disse Liv, rapidamente, dando um passo na direção dele.—Não foi nada disso. Eu...

—Então eu volto a não entender porque mereci tudo isso.—Mais uma risada carregada de irônia e daquela magoa acumulada.—Eu mereci toda essa mentira?

—Eu te contei que estava com o Lucius. Eu ter...

—Você me contou tudo depois de ter mentido pra mim por semanas!—Ravenclaw cortou, secamente.—Só me contou depois de ter me enganado todo esse tempo. Não queria me magoar? Não te passou pela cabeça que me magoou mais você tendo contado depois?

—Acha que foi facil para mim? Acha que era facil chegar e falar que tudo acabou?—Sua voz era séria. Deu mais um passo para frente, com a testa ligeiramente franzida.—Eu gostava de você!

—Engraçado isso.—O sarcamos apoderou-se de sua risada.—Era mais facil para você continuar comigo e esconder que estava com o Lucius do que simplesmente me contar a verdade?

—Pedro, não seja tão infaltil!!

—O problema é que você nunca me amou, Liv.—Murmurou. Já havia posto grande parte da magoa para fora.—E o maior problema é que eu sempre estive...e sempre vou estar aqui para você.—Deu uma risada fraca pelo nariz.—Eu sou um idiota.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And i've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

—Eu sinto muito que você pense assim.—Murmurou Liv, de cabeça baixa, encarando os proprios pés.—Não queria que as coisas acabassem desse jeito.

—Se tivesse feito do jeito certo, talvez não tivesse terminado assim.—Então, finalmente virou-se para encarar-la. Seu olhar não era frio, raivoso, rancoroso. Era totalmente inexpressivo. Quase morto.—Era só ter sido sincera. Talvez não estivesemos falando nisso agora.

Ela ergueu lentamente o olhar e fixou no dele. Ficaram novamente em silêncio, encarando um ao outro. O vento soprou pelos jardins, levando algumas folhas das árvores.

—Eu sempre tentei dizer a mim mesmo que você tinha ido.—Ravenclaw suspirou, passando a mão pela testa e afastando alguns fios de cabelo da frente.—Mas você sempre estava ali. E no fim, eu sempre acabava sozinho.—Mais uma vez a voz saiu carregada de magoa. Talvez o ultimo pedaço que havia dentro dele.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

—Eu espero que um dia você possa mudar esse seu pensamento.—Liv murmurou, virando de costas. O sinal alertando o inicio das aulas soou ao longe.—Acho que...nos vemos por aí.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And i've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

Mais um suspiro. Ele não sabia exatamente se um dia iria mudar a forma como estava pensando. Ou se um dia iria poder perdoar Liv por tudo aquilo. Quando abriu os olhos, ela já dava os primeiros passos para longe.

—Você não sente o que eu sinto...—Disse Ravenclaw, fazendo Liv parar no meio do caminho.—porque você sempre teve...

_all of me._

* * *

_**Nota do autor:**_ o.o...pois é...essa coisa tosca aí surgiu num momento de pura falta-do-que-fazer...aproveitei que precisava de uma espécie de cano de escape antes continuar as outras fics e escrevi isso o.o...muito capaz de lançar outras short fics ou song fics, apenas para matar o tempo ou peneirar as idéias.

Ah! Não posso esquecer da inspiração que a Juh me deu quando escrevi essa fic n.n...obrigado, princesa

Então, é isso o.o...comentem e façam um autor feliz \u.u_  
_


End file.
